fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lindsay Analougue Show
is a self-titled show about a young child-like chipmunk woman. |image= |caption= |genre = Animated Comedy Black humor Blue humor |format= 2D computer animation 3D computer animation |creator= Manta-bee |written=Manta-bee |directors= Manta-bee |episodes= |runtime= 30 minutes |rating= TV-MA |network= WebNetwork (soon to be) |starring= Carrie Savage Manta-bee |first= February 2009 (concept formed) |last= |status= }} Origins The story usually centers around the overly-dramatic, delusional whiner Lindsay Analougue and her off-beat adventures. The author based the character on the exaggeration of the traits and more-or-so, flaws of her own. Manta-bee has stated that Lindsay's voice is based on her "childhood habit of making high-pitched sounds and giving her characters annoying, high pitched voices." as to purpousely add emphasis to the annoyance of the character. As of recent seasons, the character has been given a lower, scratchier voice. Characters *'Lindsay Analougue' - The whiny drama queen protaganist of the show. She is the dazzling center of her own universe and insists that everything be about her. She may be seen as vain and emotional, but harbors some consideration for others at times. She is stubborn, hypocritical and a slow learner and certain moments have shown she doesn't carry much modesty for her body. She would often instigate conflict in her house and between her friends in earlier episodes. (Carrie Savage, Season 1), (Manta-bee, Season 2), (Breckin Meyer, Season 3 and redubs) *'Phil Chipmunk' - A friend of Lindsay's. Lindsay develops an obsession with him, which can make him feel overwhelmed, but at some points, it seems he has a secret crush on her. In the video game, it is stated he moved away, possibly to get away from Lindsay. (Wayne Grayson, Season 1), (Eric Bazua, Season 2) (Does not appear in season 3) *'Brad Bat' - Phil's little friend who is given to hero-worship towards Phil. (Amanda Brown, Season 1) (Jeremy Shada, Season 2) (Does not appear in season 3) *'Ty Bandicoot' - He is usually in a ticked-off mood. (Kyle Herbert) Secondary *'Todd' - A rude and violent gangster. Lindsay's former boyfriend. He was removed from the show near the end of season 0. (Justin Cause) *'The WP Cult' - A group that thinks spitefulness gets them ahead in life. Their only appearance was in season 1. *'The YA Gang' - Lindsay ventrued into their turf, and after taking lashings from some them, who were locals, she was banished, but not before they harrassed her for asking a stupid question. (Stacy DePass, Kari Wahlgren, Rodger Bumpass) *'Lauren'- A man-hating, wannabe tough girl who can never win the fights she starts. Makes less and less appearances as the show progresses, namely after season 0. She has apperently been retconned out of existance of the show's canon. (Laura Bailey) *'Rin Euguolana' - Lindsay's monochrome clone that wreaked havoc. So far she's only had one appearance on the show. She too has been retconned, and revealed to be only Lindsay in costume. (Mila Kunis, Brecken Meyer) *'Victoria Mongoose' - She dislikes Lindsay and is constantly putting her down, with Lindsay being unable to get the upper hand. She is seen as a replacement for Lauren, as she makes appearances only after Lauren ceased to be a character on the show. (Rebecca Soler) (Nicole Sullivan, season 2+) *'The Analogue Family' - Lindsay's family that consists of siblings Shanon, Celina, Toby and their mother. The father is nowhere to be seen. The former two have moved on with their lives and Toby, despite still living at home due to still being young, have hardly made any appearances ever since. The mother is shown to be bipolar, as she can be frustrated one moment, then calm the next. In the video game, Lindsay mentions she's done something so horrible to her family, that she can never go back to them. *'Sora' - Makes some appearances in the show. He seems to enjoy teasing Lindsay. (Scott Menville) *'Riku' (Johnny Yong Bosch) *'Kairi' (Caitlin Glass) *'Tifa' *'Yuffie' (Colleen Clinkenbeard) *'Squal Leonheart' *'Barbon' - The bartender from Streets of Rage (Chris Sabat) *'Twister the Fox' - One of Lindsay's old friends. He is never seen again after "Sneeze Please" and it is revealed in the video game, Lindsay attempted to kill him and Ryu to keep a cash prize in a competition for herself that she did not want to split with them. *'Ryu Cat' - A video-game loving female cat that was also one of Lindsay's only friends. It is revealed in the video game, Lindsay attempted to kill her and Twister to keep a cash prize in a competition for herself that she did not want to split with them. *'Allison Kane' - A bratty 11-year-old who easily outwits Lindsay. (Mila Kunis) Episodes Season 0 This season was unproduced and instead distributed in comic form. Season 0 only has 5 issues. #Lindsay in Therapy - Lindsay visits an incompetent, but well-meaning therapist. #The Deal - #Lauren the Man-Hater - Lauren from the anti-universe appears. #Double Rainstorm - #Like a Dog With its Tail Between its Legs - Todd breaks up with Lindsay, Lauren is exiled. Season 1 #'Sunday Jive' - Lindsay tells everyone about something that happened, but no one believes her. #'Put Your Controller where your Mouth is' - Phil and Ty play video games. Since they say girls can't play video games, this challenges Lindsay to prove them wrong... or at least try. #'Bobbing Sled' - Phil, Brad and Ty tell Lindsay that sleds aren't for girls, Lindsay tries to prove otherwise, but she goes on an unpleasant ride. #'Once Upon a Whine' - Lindsay's unpleasant encounters with the WP Cult and YA Gang. But watching the little rodent make a fool of herself always makes us laugh. #'Carter the Unfriendly Ghost' - The guys investigate a ghost haunting in a cellar. Meanwhile, Lindsay begs Victoria to let her dance in Victoria's newly-formed club. #'I Am Curious Yeller' - Lindsay sneaks into the back into the WP Cult's hangout, only to be kicked out yet again. In the end, she promises she will return in another disguise. #'Whip it Good' - A roller derby episode. #'Citizen Allison' - A little terror arrives to cause chaos for Lindsay, and her name is Allison Kane. Lindsay tries to tell everyone how horrible Allison is, but nobody will believe her, either laughing it off in her face, comparing her to Lindsay, or telling her "don't be silly," convinced Allison is too sweet to be such a troublemaker. #'Bring it On: Double or Nothing!' - The girls get a spot on the cheerleading team, but when a cheer competition is being held, will they be in it to win it? #'Double Boom' - Guilt-ridden Tyrone goes on a date with Lindsay. #'Split Personality' - Rin Eugoulana is born and she vows to wreak havoc on the WP Cult and anyone who approves of them. #'Chip Chug' - Two girls named Yuffie and Tiffa offer Lindsay a powerful drink, but the two have something else in mind after the chipmunk drinks it all so fast. #'On The Train to Mysteryville/Christmas Gifts' - A murder-mystery train episode./Phil Chipmunk has trouble deciding what to get his friends for Christmas. Season 2 Noticable changes in this season include: *The animation being different than that of the first season's and season 2's style mimics the style of John Kricfalusi's, as the original animators had left the show. *Lindsay's original voice actress, Carrie Savage, no longer voices her, and instead, had been replaced by the creator of the show, Manta-bee. *Allison and Victora seem to make less apearances mid-season. ---- #/14. Sneeze Please - When everyone falls ill, Lindsay is upset for two reasons, nobody is there to listen to her, and she feels as she's not part of the group. She then learns that Twister and his brother had caught a flu, not wanting to feel left out, Lindsay is determined to catch it from them. #/16. It's Lindsay's Party and You'll Do What She Wants You To! - Lindsay keeps pushing the idea of a surprise birthday party for her on everyone else. #/15. Thanksgiving Re-enactment - When the gang goes to a farm for a Thanksgiving re-enactment, Victoria is accused of being a witch. #/16. Dingo Dish - Narc the Dingo, an agent from the WP Cult, gets into a squabble with Lindsay (disguised as Rin Euguolana, and the last time she is in this disguise), albiet not without some provocation from her. Season 3 A third season has been annoucned, leading up to the video game and movie. It is also been confirmed that Lindsay's voice actress, Manta-bee will be quitting the part (to work more on Eva and Cece's Chop Suey) and handing it off to Breckin Meyer. Season 0 There is a series of stories before the final production dubbed "Season 0". It is only availible in the form of comic strips (although the other seasons have comics as well). Trivia/Allusions *Bring it On: Double or Nothing is a homage to the movie Bring it On. *Whip it Good is a homage to the movie Whip It *A game similar to Just Dance is seen in an episode in the form of a pole-dancing game. Gallery A gallery of the old character designs. Linz.PNG|Lindsay Tyronebandicoot.JPG|Tyrone Philchip.JPG|Phil Bradb.JPG|Brad VictoriaMongoose.PNG|Victoria Lindsaynewdesign.PNG|Lindsay's appearance as of season 2. Also Recommended The Mighty B! Drawn Together The Amazing World of Gumball Category:TV Shows Category:Comedy Category:Cartoons